A Girl Who Doesn't Have Soul
by Mochizuka Kei
Summary: Raga seseorang mungkin masih hidup dan masih bisa bercanda denganmu. Tetapi bisa saja jiwa orang tersebut sudah meninggal dan tiada sejak satu tahun bahkan satu menit yang lalu / Happy Reading! / Mind to read and review?


**A GIRL WHO DOESN'T HAVE SOUL**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATED : T**

_**Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s)**_

**This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu terus berjalan tanpa melihat kiri dan kanannya. Tidak terburu-buru ataupun bersantai-santai. Hanya berjalan dengan normal, tetapi disertai dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang dingin. Membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya menggumamkan _"Sepertinya dia gadis yang sombong." , "Dingin sekali.." , "Sepertinya dia galak, aku jadi takut!"_. Tetapi gadis itu terus berjalan dan tidak mendengar semua omongan itu.

_**Mereka tidak tahu….**_

_**Betapa baiknya engkau, betapa perhatiannya engkau**_

_**Mereka tidak tahu…**_

_**Apa yang ada dalam dirimu**_

_**Bagaimana dirimu,**_

_**Bagaimana sifat aslimu..**_

_**Mereka tidak tahu..**_

Sesampainya dikelas, gadis itu lalu mengucapkan "_Ohayou._" dan duduk dikursinya. Hanya ada satu atau dua siswa yang membalas sapaannya yang lainnya hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali melakukan aktifitasnya lagi. Beberapa dari mereka hanya menghampiri gadis itu saat sedang ada tugas ataupun saat mereka butuh saja. Tetapi gadis itu tidak pernah marah ataupun membenci mereka.

_**Kesendirian dan kesepian..**_

_**Itukan yang kau rasakan selama ini?**_

_**Tapi….**_

_**Kau tak penah menunjukannya**_

_**Dihadapanku, kau selalu tersenyum**_

_**Tak pernah terlukiskan bagaimana perasaanmu itu**_

_**Tak pernah kau tunjukan bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya**_

_**Karena hanya seulas senyuman dan canda tawa yang selalu kau tunjukan**_

Kini, gadis itu sedang berada di ruang kepengurusan OSIS. Mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas yang memang harus ia kerjakan. Teman-temannya yang lain memang sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu. Terkadang gadis bermata emerald ini selalu jadi "penghuni terakhir" sekolahnya.

Udara terhembus dari jendela ruang OSIS yang terbuka lebar, membuat gadis itu menggosokan telapak tangannya dengan lengan atasnya, menandakan bahwa ia kedinginan. Dan tak lama ia tak bisa menarik napas panjang dan terasa sedikit sesak di dadanya.

_**Kau bahkan selalu menyembunyikannya**_

_**Menyembunyikan apa yang kau derita selama ini**_

_**Apa yang kau idap selama ini**_

_**Sebuah penyakit yang bahkan aku tak tahu itu**_

_**Sebuah penyakit yang bisa saja kambuh setiap saat**_

_**Kau menahannya!**_

_**Menahan semua rasa sakit itu…..**_

_**Bagaimana bisa?**_

Jam makan malam sudah terlewat, gadis itu hanya terdiam di kamar kesayangannya dan mecoba untuk menutup telinganya. Ia tak ingin mendengar suara gaduh yang dibuat oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Ia terlalu bosan mendengar suara jeritan ibunya dan bentakan ayahnya. Menangis? Apa ia menangis? Tidak. Gadis itu lalu memutuskan untuk kembali berkutat dengan bolpoint dan buku bersampul birunya. Menuliskan segala hal yang ia pendam selama ini.

_**Berbagai masalah selalu kau hadapi sendiri**_

_**Padahal ada aku sebagai sahabatmu**_

_**Ada aku yang berperan sebagai kakakmu!**_

_**Semua beban selalu kau tanggung sendiri**_

_**Hey…**_

_**Kau tahu?**_

_**Setiap melihat matamu yang agak sembab**_

_**Dan saat aku tanya kenapa kau hanya menjawab tidak apa-apa**_

_**Tapi aku yakin**_

_**Kau sedang kenapa-kenapa**_

Berada di tengah-tengah taman kota selama satu jam membuat kaki gadis bermata emerald itu pegal. Menunggu seseorang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya adalah hal yang paling ia tidak sukai. Yah.. menunggu, ia membenci itu. Tak lama pria bermata onyx menghampirinya.

"Maaf aku telat, tadi aku habis mengantarkan Karin pulang." Ujarnya.

"Ya.."

"Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Tidak kok.." lalu seulas senyuman terlukiskan diwajah gadis itu

Menunggu sekian lama tetapi ternyata yang di tunggu malah sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain. Bukankan kau akan marah? Ya.. begitupun dengan gadis itu. Di dalam hatinya ia merasa perih, ia marah tetapi tak ia tunjukan. Karena pria bermata onyx itu adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat ia sayangi, pria bermata onyx itu sudah seperti kakak bagi gadis bermata emerald itu.

_**Kau selalu sabar dalam menghadapi apapun**_

_**Kau selalu memberi toleransi pada temanmu**_

_**Kau tetap perhatian kepada mereka meskipun kau dikecewakan**_

_**Kenapa kau tetap bertahan?**_

_**Padahal kau sudah serapuh dan sesakit ini**_

_**Kenapa kau terus menahannya?**_

_**Dan bersikap seolah kau masih kuat menahannya?**_

_**Padahal mereka sudah menyakitimu sangat dalam**_

_**Kau bahkan sering menangis karenanya**_

_**Kau bahkan terluka karena temanmu sendiri**_

_**Kau….**_

Suatu hari, disaat cuaca agak mendung. Gadis itu masih terdiam di atap sekolahnya. Mengabaikan udara dingin yang kini menusuk kulitnya. Mengabaikan napasnya yang terus tersenggal-senggal. Mengabaikan keadaannya sendiri yang kini sudah semakin melemah. Mengabaikan raga yang sudah kehilangan jiwanya sejak Sembilan tahun yang lalu. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan….

BRUK

Semuanya jadi hitam.

_**Kau itu…**_

_**Bagaikan kayu yang dilapisi baja**_

_**Terlihat kuat dan kokoh**_

_**Tetapi dalamnya rapuh**_

_**Sangat… rapuh**_

_**Melihat segala perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang kau lakukan**_

_**Dan melihat semua yang kau perjuangkan dan korbankan itu tak dianggap**_

_**Tak pernah dihargai dan selalu disia-siakan**_

_**Melihat dirimu yang selalu bertahan dan tersenyum**_

_**Melihat dirimu yang memendam semuanya sendirian**_

_**Melihat sosokmu yang masih saja tegar**_

_**Meskipun banyak orang yang membenci dan menjudgemu**_

_**Membuat hatiku terasa teriris**_

_**Mungkin saja… jika aku menjadi kau..**_

_**Aku tidak akan sekuat dan setegar kamu**_

_**Jika saja waktu bisa terulang**_

_**Aku ingin melihat senyummu sekali lagi**_

_**Memberitahukan kepada semua orang bahwa kau itu baik**_

_**Kau tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan**_

_**Menghajar orang yang kau anggap kakak ini, orang yang pernah menyakitimu**_

_**Sungguh….**_

_**Aku ingin membantumu untuk memikul beban yang kau punya**_

_**Masalah rumah maupun sekolah aku ingin bantu itu**_

Seluruh siswa dan guru Konoha High School sedang dilanda rasa duka cita, meninggalnya seorang siswi yang bisa dibilang aktif membuat suasana sekolah sepi sebagian ada yang datang menghadiri pemakaman siswi tersebut. meskipun hanya untuk pencitraan saja.

_**Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri**_

_**Kenapa aku telat menyadarinya?**_

_**Padahal kau adalah gadis yang aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri**_

_**Kau termasuk orang yang aku sayangi**_

_**Ya semuanya terlambat**_

_**Aku telat menyadarinya, sangat telat**_

_**Kini kau sudah tiada**_

_**Kini kau sudah berbeda alam denganku**_

_**Yang aku bisa lakukan kini hanyalah terdiam dan menyesal**_

_**Sungguh aku sangat menyesal**_

_**Maafkan aku, Sakura.**_

_**Maafkan kakakmu yang bodoh ini.**_

_**Aku sangat menyayangimu.**_

Sasuke Uchiha, pria bermata onyx itu tak ada hentinya memandangi batu nisan yang kini terpampang cantik dihadapannya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah buku bersampul biru.

"Sungguh, maafkan aku. Sakura."

Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mata pria itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf di depan batu nisan itu.

_R.I.P_

_HARUNO SAKURA_

_BIRTH : 28 March 19xx_

_DEATH : 3 January 20xx_

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

><p>An:

HAAII!

Kei balik lagi bawah cerita baru...

maafkan saya T^T 143 masih belum saya update.. masih on going :')

Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang dimengerti / mueheheh

mungkin feelsnya kurang kerasa juga yah...

maklum masih belajar... hehehe

bila ada kata ataupun kalimat yang salah dan tidak mengenakan saya mohon maafkan saya ^^

saya masih membutuhkan banyak kritikan dan saran :')

Mind to read and review?

-Regards.

Mochizuka kei


End file.
